


Colored by You

by pixiepoutmay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, also studious nayeon, oblivious nayeon is my favorite, twicemas exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepoutmay/pseuds/pixiepoutmay
Summary: Nayeon spends her day piecing together a mystery she didn't know she was a part of.For Twicemas exchange!Happy Holidays! I can't wait to share the playlist of this AU.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Twicemas Fic Exchange 2019





	Colored by You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstargayzing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargayzing/gifts).



“Do you have any lipstick I can borrow?” Momo leaned over the sink, running a damp hand over her dry mouth. She puckered her lips and hummed as she turned her head from side to side, sparing a look in my direction as I dug around in my purse. I hummed back, pulling tissues and snack crackers out and piling them into the sink, barely realizing that her face was inches from mine, lips squished, and eyes closed.

“What are you doing?” I laughed, stepping back in surprise. Hoping she didn't notice my blush, I pushed her shoulder and cackled. “Momoring, you idiot! You can’t just flirt like that!” 

“Mmm, Nayeonnie, you pushed me! That hurt!” She whined, pouting as I handed her my lipstick, taking the make-up with a ‘humph’. “You could have just swatched me.” 

“Do you mean ‘swat?’” I turned back to the mirror, maintaining eye contact with myself to avoid looking too hard at her. She uncapped the lipstick, unrolling it to admire the color. 

“No, swatched, like a makeup swatch, like what those Youtubers do.” She ran the lipstick across her hand, leaving a line of sticky red. “Like this, swatching.” 

“Oh. How would I have swatched you by kissing you?” The blush returned to my face and I stared harder into the mirror, rubbing a finger over the corners of my mouth to clean the lines, keeping myself occupied and distracted. The mirror warbled a bit and I held to the sink in confusion, staring harder at my face, examining each detail with curiosity. 

“You dork, it’s like stamping.” Sana painted her lips and kissed my cheek, surprising me. “See?” I felt the blush run down my neck as I laughed, putting my hand to my face, surprised to be kissed, “Satang!” 

“Yes?” She batted her eyes at me, a mischievous grin spreading across her face, her lips the color of mine. I grinned, leaning forward, just to tease her back, of course- 

\------

The alarm on my phone rang, waking me with a sweet song. IU’s voice could only do so much for the mornings, and right now it was a reminder that some things need to stay dreams. The ceiling looked so comforting; the popcorn texture pale eggshell being lit by the sun as it rose through my window, painting the start of my day in swatches of peaches and pinks, soft yellow fading into the room as the song played on, vibrating my phone towards the edge of my bed. I could wait forever watching the sunrise over my bed. 

“IM NAYEON, I SWEAR TO GOD.” My roommate banged on the wall separating our rooms, rattling the photos along my side of the dorm. IU’s voice repeated the song, vibrating as a reminder for me to get out of bed. I waited still. 

“IM. NAYEON. GET. OUT. OF. BED.” 

I waited a moment more before shutting off the alarm, rolling off the mattress to slip on my house shoes just as Jeongyeon threw open the door, her hair a bird’s nest, odds and ends sticking to the facemask she had on. “I’m a missed alarm away from breaking your whole phone, Nayeon.” She crossed her arms, blocking my doorway, and glared. “If you wake up Dubu tomorrow, I will kick your ass. She’s got that job interview at, like, nine, and I want to make sure she sleeps properly.” 

“So, you’re having her sleep here? _Here?_ With you?” I yawned and shuffled to my closet, digging around for a towel. “Does that sound like a good idea, having your girlfriend over for the night before such a big event?” 

“What are you implying?” Jeongyeon growled, making me smirk. “I think you know damn well. I should just stay with Momo if that’s the case. Don’t want to be a disturbance, I know what your pep talks entail.” I snuck under her arm as she swatted at me, laughing as I ran to the bathroom. “You can’t keep hiding at Momo’s you know! She has a life, too!” 

“What life? She’s always with me!” Jeongyeon groaned loudly as I turned and slammed the bathroom door in her face, laughing as my second alarm for the morning went off, IU’s silky song pouring in rhythm with the shower. 

\-----

“Nayeonnie!” A sweet voice cut through the courtyard of the campus, finding me in a crowd of hundreds of other students. Before I could face the source of my name, I felt her arms wrap around my neck, nuzzling into the nape of my hair. A laugh from behind her proved she wasn’t alone, and I pulled her off to smile at the pair, Sana’s slender hands still on my shoulders as I turned to hug her. “I missed you all weekend! Momo said you were busy, so I didn’t want to text you, but I missed you so much!” She nuzzled into my hug and I shared a look with my best friend, who shrugged sheepishly. “I wanted to have you come over so we could watch a movie, or something!” I tried to pull back, her closeness making my cheeks warm, but she held tighter, whining. “But you’re always studying, it’s like you care more about school than us!” 

“Sana! Sana!” I laughed, trying to get free, Momo watching me with a strange intensity. I quirked my head and she raised an eyebrow as I got Sana to let go, her hand finding Momo’s instantly, taking mine a second later. “Sana, babe, of course I care about school. I want to finish with top scores, I can’t let my grades slip this semester. That B last year really set me back.” I squeezed her hand and smiled, “Besides, it’s not like you’re lonely with Momo around. And I saw the Instastories, don’t think I didn’t see that you replaced me with Chaeyoung.” Sana gasped and turned to Momo, who smiled at her. 

“Do you hear that, Momoring? She thinks we’ve replaced her!” 

“Hmm.” 

“Nayeon, we could never replace you! You’re a part of us!” Sana laced her arms through ours, linking us together. “It’s either all of us or none of us! Right, guys?” 

My stomach flipflopped, a heat running down my throat. “...Right.” The look Momo gave me made my swallowing thick. She repeated what I said, staring me down. “Right. All of us.” Sana giggled, swinging our linked arms, and I looked away from my friends, saved by the alarm for my next class. 

“I, uh, have to go. Media Relations awaits.” I slowly untangled myself, pulling my phone out of my pocket, shutting off the song. "I'll text you guys after class? Maybe we can have a sleepover tonight? I don't have class tomorrow and Dahyun is staying the night with Jeongyeon so...I don't want to have to deal with that." 

"I'll see what Jihyo is doing, if she's not in the apartment, then we can have a sleepover. She's been really stressed with her swatching project, lately." Momo kept her arm hooked in Sana's, her face unreadable. 

_Swatching._

The dream from last night rushed back and I dropped my phone, face on fire. "Her...Her what, project?" I scrambled and bent down, praying that there were no cracks on my screen, and breathed when I saw it was fine. I stayed down for a moment and Momo hummed. "Her swatching project for her fashion production class. She's got to do fabric swatching, or something. Our apartment is covered in scrap and glue. It's like a craft store threw up." I stood, nodding, not making eye contact. "Oh, okay...Well...Let me know. I gotta go. See you guys later." Hoping to hide my shaking hands, I tucked my phone in my pocket, waving quickly as I ran off, feeling Momo's stare on me the whole way to class. 

\-----

  
_**Im Nayeon:** Heard about your big project._

__

__

_**Im Nayeon:** Good luck with that! _

_**Park Jihyo:** Thnx  
_

__

_**Park Jihyo:** Dont wrry  
_

__

_**Park Jihyo:** I alrdy tld SaMo they cld hv the aprtmnt 2day  
_

_**Park Jihyo:** Im stying w/Minari  
_

_**Park Jihyo:** Hv fun ;0_

_**Im Nayeon:** ???_

_**Im Nayeon:** You okay?_

_**Park Jihyo:** Eating n wlking n txting_

_**Park Jihyo:** Hve Mina reading flshcrds to me rn _

_**Park Jihyo:** Well, I fucking dropped my lunch and the whole class saw so. That happened._

_**Park Jihyo:** Yeah I'm spending the night with Minari, so the apartment is yours. Just don't make a mess. I'll talk later, I have to tide quick fix my blouse before I give my mock speech. I'm going to die. Love ya, bye._

_**Im Nayeon:** Good luck, champ._

_**Park Jihyo:** You, too._

\-----  


Lunch with Chaeyoung usually resulted in us listening to one of her classmate's mixtapes and radio edits to help her formulate opinions before her next class with them, but instead of workshopping over a crowded table, I sat smack in the middle of her and her girlfriend and Sana and Momo, who were whispering quietly behind a menu. Despite us having eaten at this resturaunt for our entire friendship, Momo liked to act like it was the first time every time, humming and hawing over the menu like a foreigner, pronouncing items incorrectly, which got more and more ridiculous as time progressed. This time, though, she stared at the words on the laminated folder and nodded quietly towards Sana, who giggled and nudged her repeatedly. 

"You two look awfully cozy," Tzuyu said, stirring with her straw as she smiled at them. Chaeyoung shot her a look before looking back at me and I tilted my head. "They look to be really good friends, Tzu," Chaeyoung said slowly, eyes darting between me and Sana and Momo, who looked up to meet my face, her cheeks swatched in pink and rose, blush gathered on her neck and ears. 

_Swatched._

"Yeah, you're right, _awfully good friends._ " Tzuyu rolled her eyes, snorting before she groaned, Chaeyoung glaring. "What happened this weekend? Have a good time with the girls and suddenly you're too cool for me, Son?" 

With a quick glance in my direction, Chaeyoung leaned in and whispered away from me, leaving me alone in the hushed voices of my friends. I felt my stomach drop again as Sana put her hand on mine, and I moved it away quickly. 

"I just remembered, I have an exam tomorrow, I need to get home." I reached under the table for my bookbag, looking to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to exit out from their side of the booth. 

"You just said earlier you don't have anything tomorrow, though, Nayeonnie." Sana tried again to reach for my hand but I stood, clattering the dishes as I pushed the table with my hips. "Nayeon?" She pouted and her peachy lips quivered. 

"I should go." 

"Nayeon, please stay, I was just teasing, come on, it's Monday. We always have lunch together on Mondays. We're not gonna ruin a tradition because I was being a jerk." Tzuyu tugged across the booth at my bag and pulled me to my seat. I frowned, keeping my bag on my lap as Sana and Momo looked at each other then Chaeyoung. Tzuyu sipped from her straw. 

"I can go, you know, I don't have to sit here all day." 

"Maybe today we should just take a break, we've taken Mondays off before." Momo coughed awkwardly into her fist and stood, pulling Sana with her to give me room to slide out. Seeing her hand so tightly in Sana's made my chest clench, but I pursed my lips, taking the cue to get out of the booth. "Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll see you two tonight, or whatever." I pat Sana on her shoulder, watching as she tightened her hand in Momo's, and I smiled thinly at the couple still seated. "I'll see you guys later. I've gotta blast." 

As I turned out of the restuarunt, I heard Chaeyoung groan. "This is taking too long. I'm going to scream." I opened the door to head out into the air just as I heard Momo's "We'll tell her tonight, I promise." My heart climbed into my throat as I walked back to my dorm. 

"And that's why I think I'm an excellent choice for this position." Dahyun stood in the living room, her business casual clashing with the bright colors of the furniture, her suit jacket too big on her little bitty body. Jeongyeon eyed me as I came in, her criss-cross legs untangling to meet me at the door. 

"Nabongs, what's wrong?" 

"Are Sana and Momo dating?" I finally choked out the sentence, and Jeongyeon stopped as she reached me. "What?" 

"Are they dating? You said something this morning about Momo having a life without me, is she dating Sana?" 

Dahyun sighed, taking off her jacket. "Nayeon, come have a seat. I'll make you tea." 

"No, are they?" 

"Did you ask them?" 

I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. "I didn't even think about it being possible until I walked home from lunch." 

"Why?" Jeongyeon guided me to the couch and I heard Dahyun messing around in the kitchen, starting the kettle. 

"I don't know, Jeong, something just clicked." 

"What clicked?" 

"What's with the 20 questions?! Something just clicked, okay?" 

"You wouldn't be upset if something hadn't happened." 

"I had a dream I kissed Momo, dude! And I liked it! But she wasn't just Momo! She was Momo and also sometimes Sana? It was really confusing, she wanted to borrow my lipstick but wanted to share it by kissing me and it was surprising and strange and I liked it! Jeongyeon, I liked it..." I buried my face into my hands, groaning. 

Jeongyeon breathed out for a moment, sitting back into the cushions. "Oh boy." 

"What?" 

"You're seeing them tonight?" 

"Yeah, why? Should I cancel?" 

From the kitchen Dahyun chuckled. "No, dude, you need to talk to Momo. And today. Sana, too." 

"Why? Why should I even go over there?" 

"Because you'll get the answer to your questions, dude. That's why." Dahyun brought out a cup with tea still steeping, pinks, peaches, and yellows swatched around the ceramic, fading into a beautiful ombre at the lip where it steamed white. 

"What does that even mean?" 

"Do _you_ like Momo?" 

"She's my best friend." Jeongyeon threw her head back and Dahyun sighed. "What? She is!" 

"And Sana?" 

I thought back to all of her casual touching, her cute nicknames, her smile, and a blush punched my face. "She's great, why?" 

"You're exhausting. At this point, just text them." Jeongyeon stood up and followed her girlfriend into the kitchen. "And text them now. I can't stand any more of this today." 

I bit my lip and leaned back into the couch. A knock at the door sent Dahyun flying, rushing to be first at the entrance. She smiled sheepishly at me before opening the door. "I did this as a favor. Jeongyeon, grab your keys, I'm hungry." 

From the kitchen, Jeongyeon yelled "We have food here!" just as Momo walked through the door, Sana's hand in hers. "Never mind, I've got to go shopping. Looks like we'll see you later, Nabongs. Momo, Sana." Jeongyeon slipped past them to take her girlfriend's hand, running out of the dorm with giggles. I sat up quickly, just as Sana rounded the corner and threw herself on my lap, Momo smiling bashfully. 

"We got relocated thanks to Dubu." 

"I'm pretty sure that means I have to kill her." 

Sana smiled playfully, wrapping her arms around my neck as she kissed my cheek, her lipstick painting my skin pink. "I don't think you'll want to." Momo came and sat beside us, tangling our fingers together, leaning against my shoulder. 

"I have no idea what's happening." I shifted awkwardly and Momo and Sana laughed. "That's okay." Momo tilted her head up at me and grinned. "Let's just say we're doing what I've always dreamed of doing." Momo hesitated, eyes lingering on my lips before she sighed, happily kissing my empty cheek peach. With Sana's heavy body on mine, and Momo's warm hand in mine, I found myself feeling happier than I had all day. 

"I had a dream we kissed," I whispered, and they squealed. "Oh my god, you, too!?" before smothering me in colors, making me laugh loudly. I felt like a sunrise.


End file.
